


Truth Potion

by BubbleWrapped



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleWrapped/pseuds/BubbleWrapped
Summary: Aaron and Robert are having a late one at the pub. Aaron is a little drunk and things get a little.. weird.(aka I can't sleep so I wrote this)





	

Aaron chuckled as he sipped his pint. «Remember when you proposed to me? You soo had a crush on me! How embarrassing! Like a little school boy» He mumbled before letting out a little laugh. «Aaron.. We’re married» Robert reminded him amused. «So?» Aaron shrugged and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to fix it. «Right, will you be alright if I go to the loo?» Robert asked as he finished his own pint. «Of course! Go!» Aaron said and did a little wave with his hand. «Bye!» He yelled after him. 

Getting up a little unsteady, Aaron walked over to the bar. «Another pint please» He grinned at Charity. «Robert will pay when he comes back» He said as he accepted his pint. Looking around, he frowned as he saw Chrissie sitting alone drinking wine.

«Hello» He said as he sat down next to her. «Em hi» Chrissie said weirdly while looking at him. «So I was thinking right I’m really sorry for like sleeping with Robert and stuff. Kind of shitty, you were still married. Or to be married» He mumbled and reached over and patted her shoulder. «But you should know, he’s a really good kisser aint he and you know his cock is really great» Aaron giggled. «Aaron!» Chrissie said shocked. «What? No need to yell, Jesus» He said and shook his head. «I really hope you meet someone great. I mean you won’t find someone like Robert but theres got to be some okay guys you know» He shrugged. «Ooo, while we’re talking about it, how’d you deal with the gag reflex? Cause I’ve been practicing but he’s really long and its just hard» Aaron questioned seriously before giggling at his own accidental pun. «Hard. It really is hard» He let out a little bark of laughter. He shrieked however as Chrissie splashed her glass off wine in his face. «Hey! That is alcohol! You can’t waste it!» Aaron said angry as he stood up. Chrissie just huffed and glared at Robert as he stepped out. 

«Oh no. What’s happened?» Robert groaned as he looked between Chrissie and Aaron. «He’s fucking disgusting, that’s what happening!» Chrissie spat out as she grabbed her purse. «Rude! That’s my husband!» Aaron spat back. Chrissie stormed out without another word. «Bitch» Aaron mumbled as he reached for his pint and took a sip. «Aaron!» Robert said slightly angry. «Robert!» Aaron said back with a smile. «What did you do?» He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. «Nothing! I was just talking to Chrissie!» He said. Charity came over to wipe up the spilled wine. «Yeah, talking about a certain part of your body. Aaron seems very impressed» She said with a slight smirk. Aaron giggled. «I am. His cock is massive!» He told her. «Aaron!» Robert said surprised. «Why do everyone keep yelling my name like that? God» He groaned. Robert and Charity shared a look. 

«Right, I think it’s time we went home» Robert groaned and grabbed Aaron’s arm tightly. «Noo, I want to stay» Aaron whimpered. «No» Robert said firmly and dragged him along. «You’re walking too fast» Aaron complained as they were walking down the road. Robert sighed and slowed down a bit. Aaron bumped into him as he wasn’t paying attention. He giggled as he wrapped his arms around Robert. «Mmm, Robert» Aaron hummed as he pulled on the side so Robert could a hand around his waist and keep him under control. «Robert? Can I tell you a secret?» Aaron mumbled as it suddenly was getting a bit hard to keep his eyes open. «Sure, go on» Robert said as he looked down at Aaron. «I had a crush on you too but shh, its a secret» «I won’t tell a soul» Robert reassured him as they finally walked up their pathway. Robert opened the door and ushered Aaron in. «Upstairs now» He ordered. «Mmm yes! Can I suck your cock please?» Aaron asked as he stumbled upstairs. «No you can’t» Robert replied as he made sure Aaron made it into the right room. «But I want to» Aaron whined as he squirmed on the bed. «Well you were very naughty and naughty boys don’t get what they want» Robert said as he took Aaron’s shoes off before starting on his trousers. «But Robert!» Aaron whimpered. «No, go to sleep, you are very very drunk» Robert sighed as he wrestled Aaron under the duvet. «Am not!» Aaron mumbled as he fell asleep. Closing his eyes, Robert ran his hands over his face before going downstairs to get Aaron a bottle of water and some pain killers for the morning. 


End file.
